Invisible
by Lime.Orange
Summary: I only stare, because it's the only thing I can do. SEDDIE ANGST


Inspired by Taylor Swift's Invisible

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Obviously.

--

**SAM'S POV**

I only stare. Because it's all I can do.

Your smile is so beautiful. But so is _hers_, isn't it? Perfect, flawless teeth accompanied by rosy lips. She's perfect, like you and you're convinced you'll be the perfect couple that everyone always envied in high school.

Except that she doesn't even know you.

Sure, you're friends and all. She respects you and you respect her. She treats you like a friend, and it only brings your hopes up higher and higher until one day – you'll realize it won't come true. Can't you tell that she's not right for you, if she keeps treating you this way?

I can only watch you ask with that smile I love and a hopeful heart. She denies gently, to let you down easy – but your hopes don't dimmer. For a second, I swear there was a tiny flash of hurt in your eyes – but I guess that's my imagination now, isn't it? Funny how that can hurt us in so many ways.

I've eased up on the punches and the insults. I can't let my guard down, or you'll realize, but I don't want to hurt you like she does. Can't you tell I'm the one for you? Can't you see that? Can't you see _me_?

You distract me from my thoughts with what you call a joke. I don't smile. I can't. You're hurting me.

"Sam? What's wrong?" you ask. I block out any feelings of hurt and replace them with anger.

"Nothing, Freddork. Stop being so paranoid." I snap, getting up from her couch. I can't stand to be around you anymore. Not today.

"Where are you going?"

I hate how concerned you are. Pretending like you actually care.

"None of your business, nub!" I yell before slamming the front door shut. I realize the harshness of my words and my heart drops to my stomach while I close my eyes. Why did I just do that?

It pained me to watch her reject you like that. You're so determined, are you? I guess I fell in love with that trait of yours. You're an ambitious and determined little nub, and I love every part of it. And I can't help but love it..

I hold a sob in my throat and wipe my dry tears. Maybe this feeling will go away.

Or not.

--

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I only stare.

I'm mesmerized by you.

You have pretty curls. Wild and unruly, just like you, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving them.

I resist the urge to reach my hand over and touch them.

I hate knowing you still think of me as the 15-year old nerd who happened to be neighbours with your best friend, and not as a true, genuine friend. I wonder if you'd ever consider us friends. Would you just stop and _notice_?

I know being at Carly's apartment without her actually being here defeats the whole purpose of why I visit in the first place, but I guess I wanted to see you and your perfect curls. We haven't talked in awhile, have we?

I open my mouth to speak, but stop. Instead, I turn back to the TV where an old rerun of Friends is playing. My mind is swirling with a billion thoughts. The first ones being _'Why aren't you talking to me? Why are you ignoring me?'_

"So I heard this funny joke," I manage to sputter. You don't react – not even a blink. There's a frown on your face, and I don't like it. "Um.." my voice trails off when I realize you aren't listening, but you aren't watching the TV either. It almost looked like you were deep in your own thoughts.

About what? What could you possibly worry about?

"Sam? What's wrong?" I ask. For a split second, I _swore _I could detect a hint of sadness and longing, until the next sentence came flying out of your mouth.

"Nothing, Freddork. Stop being so paranoid," you snap, and I almost flinch from the tone. It's sharp and angry, and it almost pains me. What could possibly be wrong? Why won't you tell me?

You get up, and I nearly panic. "Where are you going?"

_Don't leave._

I watch you glare before slamming the door. "None of your business, Freddork!" and _SLAM_. You yell with more bitterness than ever. It hurts.

A lot.

Why won't you tell me anything? Why can't you tell that I'm willing to do anything for you? Why can't you tell I just want to help?!

"Can't you see, Sam?" I whisper. "Can't you see me?"

Am I invisible?

--

**REVIEWS? =)**


End file.
